Truth or dare
by Mylifeisbooks
Summary: Fred and George are bored, and as everybody knows, that results in... well, chaos : Please please try it, im crap at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**OK GUYS, HERES MY NEW FANFIC! FRED AND GEORGE ARE BORED….. UH –OH**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

Fred Gideon Weasley, and George Fabian Weasley, were bored. Lee Jordan knew it. Ronald Weasley knew it. Heck, Professor McGonagall even knew it. And everybody knows that, when Fred and George are bored, the result, is usually chaos.

"All right Freddie" said George "I think it's time to do-to do- something." finished George, as Fred laughed at him.

"Well thanks for being so specific Georgie." he laughed. "But I agree. Dare I say it, life had become boring here at Hogwarts."

"Unfortunately, I must agree." And that, is how the two brothers began to formulate a plan.

The next morning, as Harry and Ron were making their way into the common room, they noticed a strange gathering of people around the usually empty notice board. First years to seventh years had gathered there, which was unusual. The younger students looked somewhat disappointed, whereas the older students were suddenly bursting with excitement, which was very odd for a Sunday morning. As Harry and Ron, pushed their way through the crowd, they began to notice an unusually bright sign. When they drew nearer, they saw that it wasn't an official decree, like Umbridge's were, but a highly decorated, loud poster, advertising a weekend sleepover? Ron, as the taller of the two, managed to crane his neck closer to the advertisement, and began to read it out.

"ROLL UP, ROLL UP AND VISIT THE FRED AND GEORGE SLEEPOVER TRUTH OR DARE, EXTRAORDINARY WEEKEND!

Dates; this Friday until Monday morning.

WARNING; only available to students in fourth year and up, as alcohol may (will!) be involved.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, gleeful expressions on both their faces.

"What do you reckon?" asked Ron. "Should we go?"

"Honestly Ron," replied Harry, "do you think your brothers will let you skip it?" Grinning, both of the boys turned, and walked out of the common room, down to the great hall. They saw Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Hello Hermione." said Ron, still smiling.

"No."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, quizzically.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, I do." she replied. "And I'm not going to this weekend thing of Fred and George's."

"Please, please, please." begged Ron, shamelessly.

"It's ridiculous, they're going to get in so much trouble."

"Not if we don't get caught my dear Hermione!" said Fred, as he and George slid into the vacant seats across from the golden trio. "I promise you, if you come-" he began.

"-It'll be worth your while." finished George.

After a good 20 minutes of convincing, Hermione eventually agreed to participate in the game. The twins leapt up when she finally said yes, clearly planning something from the glint in their eyes. Ron noticed this, and paled considerably.

"Boys" he said. "I need to talk to you. Alone." and with that, Ron dragged Fred and George out of the hall. Hermione and Harry just glanced at each other, and shrugged.

As the days passed until the Friday, the list in the dormitory of participating students grew and grew. According to Luna and Justin, the lists in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms were also growing rapidly. Even if no Slytherin students showed up, which was unlikely, the twins would still have a huge turn out. The week continued, and the boys woke on Friday, excited that their dull and long wait was coming to an end.

"Oi!" yelled Ron. "Dean, Shay, Nev, get up, it's Friday!" Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom woke up, angry at Ron, who had thrown pillows at them when they were being too slow. Suddenly though, the realisation of what day it was dawned on them. The five boys quickly got dressed, and packed a small bag for the weekend. When they arrived in the great hall, Ron and Harry immediately noticed the absence of Hermione.

"Where is she?" Ron voiced the question that Harry was wondering.

Hermione was, in fact, trapped in the girls dormitory by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Guys, we are going to be late for transfiguration" mumbled Hermione for the fifth time that morning.

"Oh no you don't" scolded Lavender. "You said you had packed yesterday!"

"And I did" argued Hermione, but she was cut off by Parvati.

"Come on Hermione. You are spending the weekend with your 'mystery' crush, and you need to look SEXY. Not dressed in these AWFUL things." she finished, holding up Hermione's most comfortable pyjamas. And true, she was spending the weekend with her crush, but it wasn't who Parvati and Lavender thought it was. When in one game of truth or dare, she had mentioned having a crush on a Ginger, Parvati and Lavender had begun to name every Ginger boy they could think of. When they mentioned the Weasley twins, Hermione had blushed. But not because of the twin part. Because of the Weasley part. Now the girls were convinced that Hermione had a crush on one of the twins, despite how many times she denied it.

Finally, after 20 minutes of packing, the girls had decided that Hermione had a suitable wardrobe for the weekend. They all made their way down to the great hall, just in time to grab a slice of toast before running of to transfiguration.

For the golden trio, that day was slow and boring. Even Hermione couldn't help feeling excited but that didn't stop her from trying her best to get the boys to pay attention in class.

"Boys!" She hissed whilst they were in Potions.

"Granger." Snape's voice made them all jump. "Potter. Weasley. Pay attention. Or has the fame once again to your head Potter? Perhaps you would wish to come up and explain the properties of a forgetfulness potion to the class?"

"No." murmured Harry in reply.

"No SIR. Typical Potter arrogance. You learnt this in first year Potter, or at least everybody else did. Granger, put your hand down and stop being an insufferable know-it-all. 10 points from Gryffindor. Each." and with that, Professor Snape turned on his heels and returned to the top of the class. Ron tried to calm Harry who upon hearing Snape insult him and his father, had become furious. Hermione looked crest fallen, for she had in fact known the properties of a forgetfulness potion.

At 3 o'clock, there was a crowd of about 200 students waiting outside the room of requirement. Ron had managed to push his way to the front, and Hermione and Harry had followed. They passed many familiar faces, and Harry's heart leapt when he saw one group of girls. Sally, Isabel, Clara, Nina, Alicia, Maggie and Björk were a group of girls in their year. Maggie and Alicia were Hufflepuffs, Clara was a Slytherin, Isabel was a Gryffindor and Nina, Sally and Björk were all Ravenclaws. Despite this, these seven girls were the best of friends. They were always laughing at something or another, but unlike the stereotypical 'popular' group, they stuck together, through thick and thin. Sure they fought, but don't all sisters? Nothing did however, seem to be able to drive these girls apart. Maggie and Alicia were so unbelievably similar, both seemed the very definition of what a Hifflepuff was. Kind, loyal, and hard working. They also possessed the negative quality of the house, as they were both very naive. People would almost call them twins, if they didn't look so different. Maggie was tall, with long auburn hair, a small face and was thin. Alicia was not the shortest of the group, but still a little short. She had shoulder length hair, brown, with clear blue eyes. Despite this, they were known as the twins of the year, even more similar in personality than the actual twins of the year, Padma and Parvati. Clara was of average height, with long-ish dark brown curly hair. She had big eyes, which were quite amazing, and no one could ever tell exactly what colour they were. She was ambitious, loyal, and a rare Slytherin, in that she didn't posses the negative quality of prejudice. Isabel was the only Gryffindor, and the sorting hat had spent a good five minutes attempting to decide where to put her. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? She and Hermione were very similar in that aspect, both rare Gryffindors who weren't rash, but still brave in a way that not many appreciated. She was the smallest of the group, with short brown hair, that was always perfect. Her eyes were stunning, and like Maggie was very thin. Nina, Sally and Björk were the Ravenclaws of the group. Nina was the tallest, with dark skin and long hair, such a dark brown some were convinced it was black. Her deep brown eyes were stunning, and was definitely the smartest of the group. She possessed a Ravenclaw mind, with wisdom, imagination, but not a huge amount of what one could call street smarts. Björk was about the same height as Alicia, with brown hair that she normally wore in a ponytail. She had green-y brown eyes, and was absolutely insane. In fact, only one person in the year was more insane than her. Sally. She was about as tall as Clara, with just beyond her shoulder frizzy brown hair. She was average looking. In fact, only one thing really made people remember her. Her loud personality. All of the girls believed firmly in equality, but woe betide you if you called somebody a mud-blood and Sally was around to hear it. She was also either very hyper, or very quiet. Around new people, she was shy and reserved. But, if she knew your name, it really didn't take long for you to realise she was loud! Anyway, introductions aside, Harry's heart leapt when he saw Nina. It always did when he thought of her. After that disastrous first date with Cho, he had realised that he liked someone else so much more. He'd just used her to hide his feelings from the little Ravenclaw that snuck up on his heart.

At about half three, Fred and George finally arrived. Dressed in some comical suits, they looked ecstatic, clearly looking forward to the weekend.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Fred and Georges amplified voices shocked the huge crowd. "Please make your way into the Room of Requirement quickly and quietly. Sit quick, before Um-Bitch comes along." this nickname induced some chuckles, and the students quickly followed the boys inside. Everyone sat down, and waited for the boys to explain what was going on, and how it would work.

"Alright." began Fred. "Here's how its going to work. 4th and 5th years are going to play together, and 6th and 7th years are going to as well. We, will be playing with the younger students, as if their is a problem, Lee will be able to fix it for the older students. Once we sit, there is no leaving until Monday morning. There are designated times, and during those designated times, NO ONE will leave their groups. You wouldn't be able to anyway." "So, we're going to give you all the choice, but only now." George continued. "Does anybody want to leave?". Unsurprisingly, nobody left.

Fred and George gave everyone 20 minutes to settle in, unpack and catch up with their friends. Eventually, everyone had settled down in two huge circles. The younger students sat on the left hand side of the room, the side nearest the lockers, but closest the bathrooms. While Harry and Hermione were talking to Dean and Seamus, Ron was a hundred miles away. In his mind, he was thinking about the bushy haired girl, who seemed to be the only thing occupying his thoughts, and had been for the past few months.

"Ahem ahem!" Fred and George were standing outside the circle, waiting for attention.

"Right, let's got through the rules!" said George. A gasp rang through the students, which was followed quickly by collective laugh. Rules? These twins never abided by the rules. "Don't forget though! Rules are there to be broken." and with that, George finished, clearly waiting for Fred to explain the rules to the students. Fred began to do exactly this.

"Right. Boys and girls, here is the amazing product that we have been working on for the past week. We would also like t apologise for the noise from our rooms for the past few nights, we've been working." and with that, Fred revealed a small, black rock. It was perfectly spherical, and about the size of a clenched fist. Students were looking at eachother, confused. What was so great about this? Fred and George merely laughed, and George took out his wand.

"Let the party begin" he murmured, tapping the rock. The rock expanded, growing bigger and bigger, until it was about the size of the sorting jar. It began to change colour, to a multitude of rainbow mixtures. There were three holes growing in it, and people got the feeling that these holes were extremely important. The two on either side looked about big enough to put your hand in. The one in the centre however was big, and seemed to shimmer and ooze magic.

"Right!" said Fred. "Everyone line up, you need to put you name in this ball. It will register you as a player, and this is how we're going to monitor the game. Warning though. Once your name goes in, you won't be able to stop playing. You also will have to tell the truth, or complete the dare, or suffer a huge punishment. Everybody clear?" all the students nodded, eager to start. "Right then!" said George. "Let's go!". And with that, the game begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK GUYS, HERES MY NEW FANFIC! FRED AND GEORGE ARE BORED….. UH –OH**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

The sphere in the centre of the circle began to glow as everybody settled down. Suddenly, in a way that resembled the goblet of fire, a piece of paper flew out, with charred edges. Fred caught it, and with a flourish, opened it.

"And the first victim will be" George began, as Fred said "SEAMUS FINNEGAN!"

In true Seamus (or perhaps one could say Irish) fashion, Seamus leapt up, and pumped his fists in the air. His best friend, Dean Thomas, looked embarrassed for him, but embarrassment didn't seem to be a word in Seamus's vocabulary. As he marched confidently up to Fred and George, people could hear him mutter

"Iontach, mise ar dtus!" (A/N for the vast majority of you who don't speak Irish, that means 'excellent, me first'. I warn you, there may be some Irish in this, because I speak it fluently and think Seamus should be able to as well. I will tell you what everything means don't worry). Nobody could understand what he said, or, so he thought. Sally sat near enough to where he stood to hear him, and unbeknownst to Seamus, understood every word. You see Sally Ní Broin was herself Irish, and extremely proud to be so. One of the rare people who spoke Irish fluently, she giggled at Seamus, earning her some strange looks from her friends.

Seamus stood next to the twins, waiting. George began to read. "Seamus, you will have to do a . . . dare!" Fred continued "you have to kiss anybody of….. DEAN THOMAS'S choosing." Seamus smiled, relieved that this was easy. Dean stood up, looking nervous. But what Seamus didn't notice was the evil glint in Dean's eyes. You see, two weeks ago, Seamus had pranked Dean, using feathers and glue, and it resulted in detention for Dean. And Dean had sworn revenge.

"So Dean," said Fred. As a prankster Fred had noticed the glint in his eyes. "Who does Seamus have to kiss?"

"Now." Began Dean. "Let. Me. Think.". Seamus was worried now, having noticed the weird look of his best friend. "Come on Dean" he murmured. "You know who to pick." This began a series of giggles, as the girls wondered who Seamus was crushing on. Seamus was looking increasingly nervous, as Dean spent a good five minutes deciding who to pick. Finally with an evil voice, he said, "Lavender Brown!"

The gasp that went through the room was heard all over the huge room. Seamus looked murderous, Dean looked satisfied, and Lavender looked – well like Lavender always did when she was about to snap up another boy. Reluctantly, Seamus walked over to Lavender, and grudgingly planted a kiss on her lips, only to be pulled onto the ground by Lavenders greedy hands. She continued to snog him until he pushed away, and ran over to his seat. He looked extremely guilty, and no one heard the sob that came from the mouth of a certain Ravenclaw.

As the students settled down, the rock thing began to glow again. This time George caught the piece of paper and announced that "DRACO MALFOY!" would be next. Harry and Ron gave each other high fives, clearly overjoyed that Malfoy would be the next victim. The boys hoped it would be a dare, and an embarrassing one at that. Malfoy stood up, grumbling slightly. As he stood next to the twins, who looked overjoyed that a Slytherin was standing there, Malfoy looked nervous.

"Do you wish to do the honours Gred?"

"Don't mind if I do Forge." and then George read out the thing that every Gryffindor had been hoping for. "Dare!". By this point, Malfoy looked positively green and Harry could practically hear Ron's brain come up with ideas for torturous dares. The golden trio waited with baited breath, as Fred read out the dare.

"Your not gay are you?" he asked Malfoy, who, being the prejudice person that he was, said no, instantly.

"Ok then!" Said Fred cheerfully. "You have to kiss every male in this circle on the cheek, and every female on the lips" he finished, laughing. Draco was now a green worthy of Slytherin and he looked disgusted.

"Bu-But- but I'm a Malfoy!" he stuttered. "I don't just kiss anybody. I have more class then that-" but even as he said it, his legs were stating to shake. "what- whats happening?" exclaimed Malfoy.

"You've got to do the dare." Malfoy continued to resist, but eventually just gave in. He walked slowly and reluctantly towards Pansy, clearly starting with the easiest first. He gave her a quick peck, moving quickly on. As he went around the circle, he kissed Sally-Anne, Luna, Ginny, and many more. As he approached, a dreadful thought entered Harry's mind.

"Ron!" he hissed.

"What?" replied Ron, who was clearly enjoying himself.

"You do realise he's going to have to kiss each of us, don't you?"

Ron looked sick, as the horrible truth dawned on him.

"Bloody Hell!". Hermione looked sick, and Harry realised if it was bad for Ron and him, how must Hermione feel?

As Malfoy got closer, Harry saw him pass the group of girls. He saw him kiss Nina, and jealousy flared in his chest. He resisted the urge to get up and punch Malfoy on the spot. He got closer and closer until eventually he was standing above Harry. "Hey Gryffindor twins, do I have to kiss these three?" he said it with his usual Draco sneer, but Harry could tell that he felt really scared and embarrassed underneath everything. "Yes!" replied both the twins in scarily similar sing-song voices. Growling, Malfoy turned to Harry, and forced himself to bend down. Harry barley felt Draco's lips brush his cheek before he straightened up quickly. Ron's was even quicker, and Draco at this point was an unusual mix of green and red. Malfoy bent down to kiss Hermione on the lips, and it looked like it physically pained him to do so. The kiss barley lasted enough time to be called a kiss, but it was a kiss nevertheless. As he stood up, he shouted out, so the whole room could hear

"Does anybody have something I can burn my lips with to get rid of the Mudblood?". With this, Hermione started to cry and both Harry and Ron leapt up, fists clenched, wands forgotten. "you'll pay for that Malfoy!" yelled Ron. "Oh look, Weasle-be defends his one true love!" just as Ron was about to pounce on Malfoy, Hermione stood up, pulling the boys down.

"Don't boys, he's not worth it."

"Well clearly we know who wears the pants in this relatshionship!" Malfoy seemed to have struck a cord, as Hermione said "on second thought" and swung round, and punched Malfoy square in the face.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas **

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

The room looked at Hermione, stunned. Of course, they hadn't seen her do this before, and Harry and Ron were simply dumbfounded. "Note to self" mumbled Ron to Harry. "Don't piss off Hermione." Hermione sat down, as Malfoy, who's nose was now gushing blood, quickly finished his Dare. When heist down, the twins stood up, grinning.

"Well!" said George. "I'd always thought it would be temperamental Harry who did that, but never Ms. Granger! Brava!" this broke the ice that had formed at the punch, and soon people were laughing again. Then, for the third time that night, the black rock glowed. A name flew out, and Fred caught it.

"Oh-ho!" he said. "it's our first girl and out first truth!" George then read out the name on the card. "BJÖRK STYLINSON!"

Björk stood up, laughing. She flashed her brilliant smile over the crowd as she waltzed up to the twins. She arrived at a graceful stop next to George, who began to read out the question. "Alright Björk. There are three parts to this question. First up. In which house is the person you fancy?" and that was when Björk paled.

"Me?" she asked. "No-none."

"LIAR!" exclaimed George. "Not only does this rock know that everyone in this room have a crush"(when he said this, people were looking around sheepishly, and being glared at by friends)"but your hair is luminous purple.". And sure enough, it was. Björk was mortified.

"Uh- Ok so if I tell the truth, will my hair turn back to it's brown?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Fred.

"Uh- Fine, he's in Slytherin all right?" and with that, she blushed a bright red.

"Ok, question two. Is he participating in this game?" asked George.

"Yes" she whispered, mortified.

"Excellent" grinned Fred. "And lastly, if you were able to say one thing to a him right now, what would it be?"

"Kiss me." Björk replied, still red, but definitely getting the famous Björk confidence back.

And this continued. The students if Hogwarts learnt some very interesting about each other. Cormac McGleeagan apparently had an irrational fear if feet, and it seems that Padma Patils first kiss hadn't happened yet. This wasn't the embarrassing part, it was just that she and Parvati had told everyone that they both a managed to get a smog from twins in seventh year. A girl called Emma Reilly had been dared to run around the hall seven times, singing Queens 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Luckily, this girl was very fit, and had just managed to do it before collapsing into her spot in the circle. This all continued for 2 hours, before the boys announced that an hour's break would commence. As it was now six o'clock, the twins had commanded everyone to get into their pyjamas. The girls all filed into the girls huge changing room, and Hermione rushed to catch up with the others. She definitely trusted Isabel and her friends much more the she did Lavender Brown. Isabel was always the one who Hermione would go to for advice, so that's who she went to get changed with.

Hermione was rifling through the bag that the girls had packed for her, horrified. Everything in there was indecently short, with the exception of long legged baby blue silk pyjamas. She pulled them on, and found that, of course, the neckline was barely covering her boobs. She took out a small pullover that was definitely more decent, stuck her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her comfy slippers. As she turned, Alicia caught a glimpse of her.

"Hermione!" she said. "You look amazing!". Blushing, Hermione shook her head. She never looked good, she was the dorky nerdy ugly girl. But all the other girls in the group turned, and their jaws dropped. They definitely saw what Hermione didn't see. The bottoms stretched over her legs, revealing the curves that nobody knew she had. The tight and fitted top showed of her cleavage, and the pullover stopped her from looking sluty. The blue complimented her skin perfectly. No one would have ever guessed that, under that baggy Hogwarts uniform lay a princess, waiting to be let out.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to 5 reviews for this chapter….**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

Across in the boys dormitory, the guys had all finished getting changed. Harry wore a plain red t-shirt, with black bottoms. He had just taken the first thing he saw. Luckily, as they were leaving, he had remembered that it could be considered weird if he just went shirtless, as normal and had yanked a t-shirt out of the drawer. It seemed that Ron, however had made an effort. Normally Ron slept in his boxers, but today, he was actually wearing a matching set of scruffy red tartan pyjamas. Harry was confused, and the look Harry gave him made Ron's ears flush red.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry replied hastily.

After about half an hour, all the girls and all the boys had left the changing rooms. Ron looked embarrassed, and Harry had a good idea why. But before he could ask, Harry turned around, and saw Hermione. His jaw dropped. She looked- she looked stunning. There was no way he could deny it. But Harry always saw Hermione as an older sister. One who could be trusted, no matter what, a great friend and a source of support, but never anything more than that. A lot of the boys seemed to be noticing her. She was scowling clearly not happy with the attention. Padma, Parvati and Lavender were squealing, and Harry quickly put one and one together. It was obvious that those girls had packed Hermione's bag.

Ron, on the other hand, couldn't form a single proper thought in his head. All he could think was "Wow. Hermione, she looks um- wow." The two boys walked up to her, and the three of them stood together, talking about the game. As they talked, laughing, both boys noticed that Hermione was not as happy as normal, that there were tears in her eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Ron timidly, as if afraid she would punch him.

"What?" she replied. "Oh yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Uhh no- no reason" he answered, petrified.

Through the whole thing, Harry had been un-knowingly staring at Nina. Hermione, eager to change the subject, noticed this.

"Harry? Harry?"

"What?" he was clearly not listening to the conversation, and Hermione knew why.

"Oh stop staring at Nina and pay attention." Harry flushed a deep shade of scarlet, and Ron looked betrayed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You told Hermione, but not me?" he did look hurt, and Harry rushed to defend himself.

"No, I didn't tell Hermione anything, she guessed." he stammered, "like right there. How long have you known?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

"Oh, you know since you've been covering it up with Cho" she answered, pleased with herself.

"But- How- What?" both boys were at a loss for words. Hermione simply smiled, and flounced of to where the twins were calling all of the participants. Clearly, their hour was up.

"All right!" Fred looked excited. "This is going to be fun." When nobody was looking, George caught Harry's eye, and pointed at Ron, then Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement, thinking how, hopefully soon, the two people who were hopelessly in love would realise it.

"Oh!" said George, a happy tone to his voice. "We have our first double dare! The participants are ISABEL ENGEL and DEAN THOMAS!"

Dean groaned. So far, he was the only one who had gone twice. He was also not looking forward to having to do a dare with... her. He looked into Isabel's deep eyes, and had to tear himself away.

"Alright!" began George, and Fred continued "your dare is to-" as Fred created a hiatus, George inserted a "Dun-dun-dun!" "Sing a duet together!"

Dean and Isabel both visibly relaxed. Not many people knew how good they, but it was thought that both of them had decent voices.

"The song is-"

"The first time ever I saw your face, the 1972 song by Roberta Flack." on the mention of a love song, both participants paled. As Fred snapped his fingers, Dean did the chivalrous thing, and began.

"**The first time, ever I saw your face**," Dean got lost in the moment, forgetting everyone around him. He simply stared into Isabel's eyes, and tried to get his message across. The one the song had written for him.

"**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**"

Isabel then began to sing. The minute the first note came out of her mouth, everybody realised that she had the voice of an angel. The notes were perfect, defined, and full of emotion.

"_And the moon and stars, were the gifts you gave,_

_To the dark and the empty skies, my love,_

_To the dark and the empty skies."_ She too forgot everybody around her. She didn't notice her sisters dabbing their eyes as tears of pride ran down their faces. They alone knew of her crush, and Isabel wanted it to stay that way.

The next line was sung by Dean, and by this point everyone ^in the room was aware of the rising tension and longing between the two singers.

"**The first time ever I kissed your mouth"**

Isabel put as much emotion into these words as she could, determined that Dean would understand.

"_And felt your heart beat close to mine Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_"

The two sang in harmony for this line, their voices matching so perfectly it was as if they were instruments.

"_**That was there at my command, my love That was there at my command.**_

_**And the first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine**_"

Dean sung his last solo line, and everyone was clear by now what both of the singers intentions were.

"**And I knew our joy would fill the earth**"

Isabel sang her last line, closing the gap that had been growing closer and closer as the two had inched slowly towards each other through the whole song.

"_And last till the end of time my love It would last till the end of time my love"_

They both sung the last line.

_"__**The first time ever I saw your face**_**,"**

Dean sung the first, Isabel sung the second.

"**your face**,"

"_your face_,"

And for the last two words, you could almost imagine that the song had been written for these two. The space between them was almost gone, as their bodies nearly touched.

"_**your face**_"

The music slowly faded, as Dean leant in and kissed Isabel, softly, sweetly and lovingly on the lips.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to 5 reviews for this chapter….**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

The room was silent. A few coughs were and there, but soon, the students started to smile, and a timid applause broke out. It grew and grew, until the walls were trembling with it. Fred and George ran up to the couple, being about as tactful as Ron, and tore them apart, holding their arms up in victory.

"Well folks" they said. "We have our first couple! Unless of course, Seamus likes Lavender." With this, the boys looked at Seamus, who shook his head enthusiastically. At this, Lavender burst into tears, and attempted to storm off, only to find that she couldn't leave the circle. "All right then."

Dean was, at this point, looking at Isabel, who simply looked stunned. He caught her eye, and gave a small, but happy smile. As they looked at each other, their smiles grew, until eventually; they couldn't contain it, and started to laugh. They looked adorable together, as Dean was tall and built like a building. Dean went over to Isabel, and took her hand. They walked over to Isabel's friends, as Seamus had subtly moved after Fred and George had told him to. They alone could control the circle, and the minute they saw what was going to happen between the new couple, had told Seamus to move.

When Dean and Isabel sat, Isabel curled up in Dean's big arms, the sphere began to glow again, and George rushed over to catch the burned piece of paper. He read it out, and was grinning like a manic.

"Next up, we have- HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Gulping, Hermione got up and made her way over to George. She stood next to the twins, very self-consciously, as everybody was still staring at her.

Fred began to read out the truth.

"Depending on your answer, this is a two part dare, ok Hermione?" She nodded. "All righty then. Have you ever kissed anybody?"

Hermione went very pale. She looked at the ground, and her whisper of "Yes" was barely audible.

"Ok then" said George. Harry felt Ron stiffen, as he noticed the glint in both the twins eyes that had been there when Hermione had agreed to play the game. "Who was your fist kiss" asked Fred, quietly, as if he knew the answer. Hermione felt the warm tears spill down her cheeks, as she whispered "Draco Malfoy. About 3 hours ago." And as the room let out a huge gasp, Hermione fled into the changing rooms. Harry tried to get up, and let out an angry yell when he realised that the twins spell was restricting him. Even more frustratingly, Ron got up without any trouble at all, and ran straight after Hermione. Harry began to protest, before he saw the look in George's eye. He knew that Fred and George had planned this, but it didn't stop him from wondering what the hell would happen with those two alone in a room….

Ron ran after Hermione, not even noticing that Harry was struggling to get up behind him. He found Hermione silently sobbing in the corner of the room, waving her wand as a shower of sparks flew out.

"Mione?" he asked, nervously. "Mione, can I come over?" He saw her consider it, before she nodded slowly. He rushed over, careful to avoid the sparks. He didn't ask her to put them out, as he knew that magic comforted her when she was upset. He reached her, knelt down and wrapped his big arms delicately around her small frame. She stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed and buried her head into his chest. She inhaled his familiar scent of freshly mowed grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste. Ron felt her tears seep through his shirt, and he just held her and rocked her slightly. After about ten minutes, she sat up, wiping the tears away from her red eyes. She looked into Ron's big blue eyes. With his ginger hair and big build, she could never explain why, but she had always been attracted to him.

"Thanks for that" she said.

"Anytime" he said, seriously. "You can always lean on me." She laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She started humming a song that Ron didn't recognise, so he asked what it was. She opened her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, it's just a Muggle song" she answered, smiling.

"Come on." He said. "Tell me."

"Lean on me" she answered reluctantly. "It just reminds me of – well, us."

"Sing it" asked Ron. As Hermione began to protest, he looked into her eyes. "Please?"

"All right" she said, "but I really can't sing.

Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow"

Ron stared, dumbfounded. Hermione's voice wasn't as good as Isabel's, but it was still unbelievable. The notes were crisp, as Hermione sang in a way that pulled at Ron's heartstrings.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

You just call on your brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If, there is a load that you have to bear that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me"  


Ron was amazed. Hermione blushed, nervously.

"That" began Ron "That was – incredible. But, I have to disagree with you."

"How?" she asked, her heart soaring when she thought of what she hoped he might say.

He knew that if he didn't do this now another opportunity may not arise for Godric knows how long. "Because I want us to be more then friends." he said as he leant in and kissed her.

Harry was sitting with Seamus when Ron and Hermione came back out. Hermione's face was blotchy and red, and Ron's shirt was tear stained, but nobody noticed this. All everybody saw was the two hands, one small and delicate, one big and strong, with their fingers intertwined. Ron and Hermione looked deliriously happy, and they walked so close that their shoulders brushed every now and then. The room was stunned. These two? The two who fought constantly, who, not two years ago, didn't speak for months? Only Harry, George, Fred and Ginny had seen it coming, but now that it was staring them in the face, it seemed that almost everyone realised that these two were meant for each other. They fought sure, but love isn't not fighting. It's fighting, but coming out of the fight still loving each other. And these two always did.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to 5 reviews for this chapter….**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

"All right" Fred's voice brought everybody out of their daze. They turned to him, and in his hand he held another name. "Our next participant is – GINNY WEASLEY"

Ginny stood up gracefully, dressed in a gold nightie that flowed just past her knees. She glided up to the twins, head turned to the side curiously. The twins read out the dare

"Give a person of your choosing a blind makeover. Take a picture and on Monday, pin it all around Umbitch's classroom."

An evil glint came into Ginny's eyes. She knew exactly how to do this trick without getting her friends in trouble.

"I pick Blaise Zabini!"

The twins' eyes narrowed. As did Ron's, while the girls in Ginny's year gasped. As they did, Ginny realised what that must of sounded like. Oh well, she didn't care if people thought she had a crush on Blaise. She was Ginny Weasley. Nothing fazed her. Did she? No. Ok, maybe a little, but whatever. She led a mortified looking Blaise into the bathrooms, and emerged about teeny minutes later. All the idle chatter that had started stopped abruptly. Blaise had a luminous orange lipstick smeared across his face, which really stood out against his dark skin. His blue eye shadow ran along his eyebrows, making him look like he had a uni-brow. A blusher so orange that it looked almost red was brushed clumsily along his face and his forehead. Despite this, he didn't look happy, he looked almost content? It took approximately ten seconds for everyone to burst out laughing.

"CRAP" the yell that came from Fred scared everybody.

"What's wrong Forge?" asked George, concerned. Fred beckoned him over, and whispered something in his ear. Both boys started to laugh, and began to walk over to a room that looked like a huge fridge.

"Won't be ten minutes folks!" Called George over his shoulder. As the boys walked of, the participants of the room decided it was best not to question. Harry turned to the group he was sitting with, and realised just how many of them there were. He sat beside Ron and Hermione, who were curled up in each other's arms. On his other side sat a disgruntled Seamus, who had Dean and Isabel sat on his other side. Neville also sat with them, as did Sally, Clara, Alicia, Maggie, Björk and (Harry realised with a gulp) Nina. They all sat together, talking as if they had been friends for years. Harry realised with a jolt that maybe, they could be. Sure, he had friends, but only two _friends. _He would talk to Neville, Seamus and Dean, but never hang out with them. He hated the way people just hung out with him because he was famous, wanted the publicity. But so far, nobody here was acting like that. And Harry loved it.

"Ok guys" said Sally. "If everybody playing this game has a crush, who are all of yours?" The people who didn't know Sally as well looked stunned, whereas the girls just laughed.

"Well Sally" said Clara, "I suppose you'd like to go first then!" Sally paled, and the girls just laughed harder.

"Sorry about her" laughed Nina. "Sally is probably the worst person ever when it comes to talking about her feelings."

"Hey" protested Sally. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are!" the six other girls said at the exact same time. Everybody in the group burst out laughing, and Sally turned red with embarrassment. Luckily for her, Fred and George came back at that moment, saving her more embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that folks" said Fred. "We forgot something!" and from up in the air, cases and cases of bottles soared down. They were each marked. 'Butterbeer' or 'Firewhiskey'.

"Alcohol!" said George. The twins waved their wands, and trays zoomed out of thin air. The bottles flew out of their cases onto the trays, which started to glide around the room. Harry called one over, and he took a Butterbeer. Ron took a Firewhiskey, which earned him a stern look from Hermione, who took a Butterbeer. All the other girls took Butterbeers as well, and the other boys all took Firewhiskey. Everyone was thinking the same thing. "We are going to get so trashed this weekend".

"Right, let's get re-started" said George, catching another name. "DARREN ZILO".

And so it continued. The truths were both emotional and funny, and the dares just got more and more challenging. A split couple reunited, an old couple split, and by the end of the two hours, some people were intoxicated, some were only buzzing, so when the twins announced the end of game for that day, everyone was relived. Everybody stood up, grateful to be able to stretch their legs. Much to the Gryffindor's amusement, the Slytherins were generally pissed.

People stood up, then realised that they didn't actually have a clue where they were sleeping. The twins grinned mischievously, and with a wave of their wands, sleeping bags rained down.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but I have 9 reveiws? Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

**Let's play a game! All the seven made up characters are actually based on me and my group of friends, with different surnames. Which one do you think is me?**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

After about 20 minutes of the Slytherins complaining, everybody settled down to sleep. Of course, the chatting then commenced. The golden trio, Neville, Seamus, Dean and the seven girls finally took this opportunity to get to know each other better.

"O.K." began Isabel. Why don't we each say five thing about ourselves? It might help us to get to know each other better."

"Oh Izzy" laughed Sally "Always the intelligent practical one."

"Shush Sally" said Isabel. "I'll go first will I? I'm Isabel Engel. I'm ¼ German, I have one younger sister, I'm a half-blood, I love chocolate orange and I enjoy hill-walking, reading and singing." She finished, blushing slightly.

"ME NEXT!" yelled Sally.

"Sally, talk, you're shouting again" said Clara.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Ok, I'm Sally Ní Broin, I'm Irish, I'm a Muggle-born with three brothers. One of them is a Muggle, ones a wizard and the other we don't know yet. As I'm sure you know, I'm loud. I can't sing, it doesn't stop me, and I read obsessively." She finished with a smile.

"Me next!" smiled Nina. "I'm Nina Mac Carthaigh, I'm a pure-blood. I have two younger sisters, one younger brother and an older brother. I also love to read, I can't dance and I get very obsessed with stuff."

Clara went next. "I'm Clara Hoyle-Johnson, I'm a half-blood, I love to sing as well, and I'm just as bad as Sally. I have an older brother and two baby sisters. My favourite movie is Rome and Juliet, and I love Leonardo DiCaprio" when she said this, the Neville and Ron looked at her, confused.

"He's a Muggle actor boys" Hermione explained. The nodded, still looking a little confused.

"All right, I'm Alicia Brun," said Alicia. "I'm ½ French and a Muggle born. I have a younger brother and a younger sister. I make mistakes that are quite funny apparently, and I also love the movie Romeo and Juliet."

Maggie went next. "I'm Maggie MacKenna, I'm Muggle born, I come from Ireland. I have the exact same family as Sally, three younger brothers. And I swear to god, I am a twin separated at birth from Alicia."

"I'm Björk Stylinson" began Björk. "I'm from Iceland, I get really hyper easily. I write, I read and I have two younger brothers."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus then proceeded to introduce themselves. Within ten minutes, everybody knew each other much better. They all congratulated Isabel on the idea, who was embarrassed. The 13 of them talked about this and that well into the night, until Sally and Clara's laughing resulted in pillows being thrown at them by angry students trying to sleep.

The next morning, most people woke up with a headache. There was a general scurry for the showers, and Ron and Harry managed to nab the first couple. After fifteen minutes later, they walked into the changing rooms, hair damp. Harry dressed in a tight fitting t-shirt and black jeans. He towel dried his hair and turned to find Ron sitting on a bench, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Ron?" asked Harry. "Mate, are you all right?" Harry watched as Ron drew a breath.

"Uh Harry," he began "listen, mate, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Hermione, it's just that-"

"Stop" Harry cut him off. "I knew"

"Really?" asked Ron incredulously. "How?"

"Honestly mate, you would've been blind not to see it."

"Oh" Ron looked much happier now, and together the pair walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the girls changing room, Hermione was yelling.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but I have a few reviews. Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

**Let's play a game! All the seven made up characters are actually based on me and my group of friends, with different surnames. Which one do you think is me?**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

Meanwhile, in the girls changing room, Hermione was yelling.

"PARVATI! LAVENDER!" She screamed, outraged. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PACK FOR ME!" The two girls were smiling mischievously, as Hermione held short skirts, low tops and clothes that Hermione would never be seen dead in. After ten minutes of yelling at them, Hermione stormed off to get changed.

She tried to pick the least offending items there. She picked a sky blue pair of skinny jeans, with a black top, dotted delicately with sequins. The neckline was too low, so she wore a blue and black checked scarf. She looked around, and saw her friends were already dressed. Nina was wearing a denim skirt with rainbow leggings, and a pink top with an ice pop on it. Clara was dressed in skinny jeans with a top with the Beatles on it. Alicia wore a flowy cream top and denim blue jeans. Sally wore shorts with black tights, a grey top with tweety bird on it, and was pulling a green jumper on, that had white writing on it. 'Tir gan teanga, tir gan anam' **(A/N Country without a language, country without a spirit, it's an Irish saying)**. Hermione didn't know what it meant, and made a mental note to ask Sally what it was. Björk was wearing a black dress, just past her knees and Maggie wore jeans and an Abercrombie top. Isabel wore a tastefully short skirt, and a sequined red top. Together, the eight of us walked out of the common room.

Together the thirteen friends looked for space in the circle. When they found enough, they went to sit down. Harry tried to sit as far away from Nina as he could. Unfortunately, Hermione pushed him over to her, which Harry suspected was purposely done. He nervously sat, unsure of what to say. She smiled at him, and started chatting, a bit fast noticed Harry. After a few minutes, he relaxed and started talking back normally.

Seamus, his ever confident self, sat down beside Sally.

"So" he said "Where in Ireland do you live?"

"Connemara" she answered. "You?"

"Mayo!" he answered. "We live close enough!"

"We do" laughed Sally. "But Ireland is so small anyway, and everybody knows each other **(A/N Siriusly, any Irish here? That is so true!)**."

As she finished, Fred and George walked into the room, carrying the sphere. They placed it on an ornate table in the room, and it began to glow. With a wave of their wands, trays with breakfast food, pumpkin juice and Butterbeer flew around the room, much as they had yesterday. Fred caught the name that flew out, and read "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!". Neville gulped. He got up from his seat next to Clara, and walked up to the twins.

"All right Neville?" asked George. Getting only a nod in response, he continued. "You have to carry one girl of HERMIONE GRANGER'S choice around for the rest of the night." Neville blanched and Hermione looked evil. She stood up, and announced loudly

"Well, Clara Hoyle-Johnson, go on, get up" Clara shot Hermione a murderous look, before getting up, and Neville walked over to her. She jumped into his arms, and he smiled sheepishly at her, as if to say sorry.

They sat down, taking a few minutes, as it was awkward, but eventually managed it. Clara was now sitting on Neville's lap, and both were blushing furiously.

Hermione watched the two blushing students shoot her furious looks, and smiled, proud of herself. She snuggled into Ron's arms, happy to be where she belonged. He kissed her frizzy hair, and she smiled. She watched as Harry made conversation with Nina, who seemed oblivious to Harry's red cheeks. "Godric!" thought Hermione "for the cleverest Ravenclaw in our year, she sure doesn't have any street smarts."

"Next, a truth!" proclaimed Fred. "with VINCENT CRABBE" the big oaf that was Crabbe stood, and slowly trudged over to the twins, looking as though he wished he could be anywhere else.

"What is your most embarrassing memory?" asked George. Crabbe mumbled something incoherent, and the twins told him to speak louder.

"Uh-" he said. "Well, once in front of this girl I like, I was talking, and then my mom came in and showed some _really _embarrassing baby photos of me…." He trailed of, blushing furiously. It looked strange on Crabbe. He rushed back to his seat, and the game continued.

"Ha, well this is awkward," laughed George, after Fred yelled out "SEMAUS FINNIGAN!" As the next player. Grumbling, Seamus rose from his seat next Sally, gave her a cheeky wink, and sauntered up to the Twins.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but I have a few reviews. Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

**Let's play a game! All the seven made up characters are actually based on me and my group of friends, with different surnames. Which one do you think is me?**

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks for all the different truth and dare ideas, I use one in this chapter **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

SEMAUS FINNIGAN!" As the next player. Grumbling, Seamus rose from his seat next Sally, gave her a cheeky wink, and sauntered up to the Twins.

"Describe the girl you like" said George "and we have to guess who it is. We only get five guess's though." He added, reassuring Seamus. Seamus's Irish mind was already coming up with a loophole to this dare.

"All right then!" he stated. "Lets do this. Tá gruaig dunn aici, agus tá triur deartharacha aici. Is aoibhinn lei Sushi, agus is as an Éirn í. Ceapainn sí fein go bhfuil gach uile cailín nios dathúile na ise, ach níl sin fir." **(A/N She has brown hair and three younger brothers. Her favourite food is Sushi, and she's from Ireland. She thinks every other girl is prettier than she is, but that's not true)** He looked around, confident that no one would understand that.

"What?" he asked the boys. "You never said I had to describe her in English!" the twins agreed aversely, and looked around the audience, hopefully.

"Anybody understand gobbledegook?" They asked.

In the meantime, Sally sat, flabbergasted. She looked at Seamus, and started to wonder- no, hope, if what she was thinking was right. It- it couldn't be. Could it? Of course it couldn't, guys don't like her. She rose her hand, and Fred and George looked at her.

"Can I come up for a second?" she asked, tentatively. When they nodded, she walked up to Seamus, shaking.

"An raibh tu in ndeareara Seamus?" **(A/N were you serious Seamus?)** she asked, much to the shock of everyone around her. Seamus visibly paled, shocked that Sally, of all people, understood.

"Bhí" **(A/N I was)**. And with that, much to the confusion of every single person in the room, he kissed her.

In the group, everybody was confused.

"Ok, does anybody know what happened there?" asked Alicia, looking really muddled.

"I suppose we will have to ask them" answered her twin, who, despite having a limited understanding of the language, hadn't understood a single word that was uttered.

The new found couple sat down, talking away to each other in a language that nobody else understood. Every now and then, both of them would burst out laughing, and give everybody around them a fright.

Fred and George stood in the centre, confused. After shrugging at each other, Fred caught the name that flew out of the sphere and yelled "COLIN CREEVEY"

Colin was dared to carry Luna around the room bridal style, and by the end, he had collapsed, and the two had to be untangled from the giggling heap that they had formed. They sat down together, laughing and talking. None of the group were called for a while; in fact the sphere seemed to have started to pick only fourth years, and none of the friends recognised any of them. One seemed to a hilarious obsession with cheese, which all of her friends deemed 'disturbing'. By the time lunch came, Harry knew more about the fourth years then he really cared.

At lunch, they had two hours free time. The students all stood against the walls on Fred's request, and George formed tables with a wave of his wand. The thirteen friends sat down at an old wooden one, and stared at their empty plates. Once everyone was seated, Fred and George stood on a podium that looked as if it had appeared out of thin air. Come to think of it, it probably had.

"All right personas!" said George, resulting in some confused people. "What? I like Spanish." He said, smiling. "All right, this is going to work the same way it does at Christmas."

"Simply look at our plate, thinking of what you want to eat, and it will appear!" finished Fred with a flourish, and the two sat at a table with Lee Jordan.

Harry watched, jealous, as Isabel and Dean sat opposite him, laughing, and talking. For some reason, Sally and Isabel sat on the same seat, as did Clara and Nina. Or at least, that's what Nina had demanded happened at every meal, and as a result, Neville now sat on the same seat as Nina, and Clara sat on his lap. So the seating arrangements were; Ron sitting next to Harry, with Hermione on his other side. On Harry's other side sat Nina, with Neville and Clara next to her. Across from them sat Isabel, Dean, Sally, Seamus, Björk, Maggie and Alicia. Harry looked at his plate, and decided that he really wasn't hungry for food. He asked for his favourite, Treacle Tart, and gratefully tucked in when it appeared.

"Harry!" scolded Hermione. "You have to have a real meal before you eat that junk!" exclaimed Sally, at the same time. The other girls all burst out laughing.

"Well" said Clara. "Mione and Sally _both _act like mums. This should be interesting."

"WE HAVE HAD THIS CONVERSATION!" burst out Sally. "I. DO. NOT. ACT. LIKE. A. MOM."

"Yes you do!" said the rest of them, and Isabel added as an afterthought "in a good way honey though!"

They got through lunch, talking, laughing and generally being really loud. It seemed Sally was the loudest, but Clara, Nina and Björk were fairly loud as well. Sometimes, a sentence or word would remind Clara, Nina and Sally of a song, and they wouldn't be able to stop bursting into song. Nina was good, but Sally and Clara really were appalling. The Slytherins were sitting unfortunately close, and, eventually came over to tell them to shut up. Draco sauntered up to the table, followed closely by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but only I have a few reviews. Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

**Sorry for my REALLY awful writing skills, I'd really appreciate your feedback though **

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**Thanks for all the different truth and dare ideas, I use one in this chapter **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

Draco sauntered up to the table, followed closely by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

"Well, look at this group of Mudbloods and Blood-traitors."

Ron, Harry, Sally and Seamus stood up abruptly, wands raised.

"Calm down guys!" said Clara. "He's just trying to wind you up".

"Yes, listen to Neville's little girlfriend boys and Mud-blood." Draco sneered.

Sally snarled, and the boys straightened their wand arms, ready to attack, until-

"GUYS!" came the yell. Everybody turned to see Björk standing, blushing slightly. "Malfoy, leave. Sit down guys. He. Is. Not. Worth it." Draco faltered slightly, and the pink on his cheeks was unmistakable against his pale skin.

"Fine." He said, and turned on his heels, closely followed by his posse.

The group sat there, dumb-founded.

"What was that?" the boys asked.

"Who cares?" stammered Björk. "He's gone. Rejoice! Anyway, I was thinking. We need a name." This distracted most of the group, but Isabel and Hermione knew that something was up. They would have to corner Björk soon.

"That's a great idea!" said Sally. "Like the Marauders!"

"Yeah!" said Harry, keen, despite recent revelations, be like his Dad.

"Ok, well how about-" The group came up with name after name, some funny, some inappropriate, thanks to Seamus and Ron. But none really captured the essence of the group.

"Let's think about this rationally" reasoned Hermione. "We are 13 people, each from a different house. We each represent something different. I mean, in this group we have intelligence, imagination, cunning, loyalty, kindness and bravery. We also have negative aspects. Superiority, naivety, idiocy, rashness, timidity and shyness. What name represents the different aspects?"

"I know!" exclaimed Clara. "13 Directions!"

Everyone thought about it. It was a great name, it represented the diversity of the group.

"That's great Clara-lara" said Sally.

"Thanks Sally-wally."

And so it was decided. They would hereby be known as 13 Directions.

"What are up with those nicknames?" asked Ron. Sally promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh, we have some really weird ones!" She said. "I'm Sally-wally, she's Clara-lara, Björk is Lobster, Alicia is Monkey, Maggie is Mig, Nina is Baba and Isabel is Izzy." She finished with a smile. Everybody laughed, until suddenly, the table and benches vanished from under them. After a few seconds of shock, nearly everybody was laughing hysterically. All, in fact, except Neville, who of course was in pain, as Clara had been sitting on top of him when they fell. Clara looked extremely embarrassed, and was apologising repeatedly. Everybody calmed down, except Sally who kept bursting out into peals of laughter, giving everybody frights. In fact, the only way to calm her down seemed to be to make her angry, and that was worse, because it resulted in screaming, cursing, and hexes being cast. Isabel tried to talk some sense into her on multiple occasions, but it only lasted about 10 seconds. Nina seemed to be joining in her hyper-ness, and sometimes they would randomly run, skip or jump around the room.

"What are you doing girls?" asked Alicia.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SIT DOWN IN A SECOND!" yelled Nina from the other end of the room, as Sally laughed. "LET'S GET RID OF ALL OUR ENERGY!"

Ron looked at them, bewildered.  
"You really are insane, aren't you?" he asked, to which Sally replied "Yup", and promptly laughed.

As everybody settled down, Harry looked around him. Sally, Hermione and Isabel were all curled up in their boyfriend's arms, and Harry felt – there was no other word for it – jealous. He fought the angry green monster that raged through his chest, and took his seat, next to Nina.

"Even if I never get to go out with her" thought Harry. "At least I got to know her." That thought wasn't helping him.

"HARRY POTTER!" Upon hearing his name, Harry jumped out of his daydream. He turned to see George holding a burnt piece of paper, grinning like a maniac.

Reluctantly, Harry walked up to the twins, ignoring the muttering that followed him everywhere he went. People pointed at his scar, and Harry tried not to notice them as he stood next to the boys.

"All right Harry" Said Fred. "Truth and then a dare question!" Inside, Harry groaned.

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in the room?" George asked. He grinned, then added "And it better not be our little sister" winking.

Harry gulped. With his head down, he muttered as quietly as he could "Nina".

"Sorry?" Asked Fred, smirking. Harry cursed his bad luck, and scowled at the twins.

"I'm going to kill you two, you know that?" He told them, causing them to snigger.

"Sorry Hazza" they laughed. "Can't hurt family members! You're stuck with us!"

Harry glared, but was actually touched that the twins thought of him as family.

"Fine!" he said. "I think Nina is the prettiest. I love the way her eyes sparkle, and the way she blushes, just the way she is now. I love her hair, which is perfect at all times. She is sweet, intelligent and loyal, and the most perfect person in this room." He finished, feeling his cheeks heat up. He looked at Ron, out the windows, anywhere except at Nina.

"Well" began Fred.

"This is awkward!" joked George. "And it's about to become more so" he said, drifting off as he read Harry's dare.

Snatching it out of George's hands, Fred read out the dare. "Go into a room, only you and the person you just said was prettiest, for twenty minutes!" he finished, laughing.

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but only I have a few reviews. Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

**Sorry for my REALLY awful writing skills, I'd really appreciate your feedback though **

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SUGGESTING TRUTH OR DARES, AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY SEVEN CHARACTERS. **

**Ok, I've run out pf the pre-written stuff, and my exams start tomorrow, so it may be a while before my next update. I'm also REALLY dis-satisfied with this chapter, but I don't have time to change it. I'm so sorry.**

**Thanks for all the different truth and dare ideas, I use one in this chapter **

**DISCLAIMER – I ONLY OWN SALLY, BJORK, MAGGIE, ALICIA, ISABEL, CLARA AND NINA….**

**Please review, and give me some truth or dare ideas. Let's try to get to more than one review for this chapter….**

**No, but seriously, loads of people seem to be stopping on this story, but only I have a few reviews. Could you guys please, please please tell me if I'm any good? You really have no idea how much it means to me .**

Snatching it out of George's hands, Fred read out the dare. "Go into a room, only you and the person you just said was prettiest, for twenty minutes!" he finished, laughing. Harry felt his face burn brighter than it had before, as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nina slowly stand up. He walked off into the room that had just appeared, closely followed by Nina.

As Harry heard Nina walk in, he turned to the mirror. In it, he saw Nina, rosy cheeks, walking sheepishly over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her.

"Um" he said, nervously. "I'm – umm – I'm sorry for embarrassing yo-"He was cut off with Nina's lips on his.

The room erupted with cheers when to two walked out holding hands.

Ron clapped Harry's back as he sat down and the girls squealed hugging Nina. 13 Directions now had 4 couples, and Neville looked slightly embarrassed as the only boy who didn't have a girlfriend. The group watched as student after student stood up and answered questions, did dares, and generally embarrass themselves. People were laughing, crying and some shocking secrets came out. There was a yelling match between a couple, who then made up in a way that made everyone else very uncomfortable. After 2 more hours, Fred and George announced another break.

"You have 2 more hours for dinner" Fred said. "Have fun" and with that, the two boys left, probably off to plan something.

13 Directions went walked over to their table. Sitting down, they started to talk. After a few minutes of idle chit-chat, Clara and Sally decided that they needed their own private conversation. Apparently they could 'talk with their eyes' and for about two, they stared into each other's eyes, until, at the exact same time, they burst out laughing. They were unable to speak through the peals of laughter, and the rest of the group were very curious as to what they were laughing at. Eventually Clara managed to mutter the word 'Wednesday', which set them both off again. Nobody seemed to be able to get anything else out of them, and just gave up. For the two hours, the thirteen teenagers sat, ate and laughed. Neville seemed quite distracted, and kept staring at Clara- well, the back of her head. Nobody except, of course, Hermione and Isabel noticed this, but they simply looked at each other, smiling and saying nothing.

The game resumed, and truths and dares came fast, more and more embarrassing as they went. Eventually, two names were called that made everyone in the group interested. "CLARA HOYLE-JOHNSON and SALLY NÍ BHROIN!"

Sally got up, as did Neville, and the three of them walked over to Fred and George, Clara and Sally laughing as they did. Fred read out their dare, as a CD player shimmered into view on a table next to George.

"Teach and lead a group performance of Time-warp in 1 hour!" announced Fred. Clara and Sally looked at each other, and it took approximately 0.4 seconds for the 13 Directions to burst out laughing. The least musically talented had to lead a song and dance….. Well this should be interesting.

It was left to Sally and Clara to pick a group of twenty people to learn the routine. After a ten minute whispered discussion, which involved two fights, they made a decision.

"Isabel, Alicia, Nina, Maggie, Björk, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Fred, George, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma" said Sally. When she got some strange looks, she quickly defended herself.

"What?" she asked. "We thought that these would be the most fun to annoy!"

The twenty chosen ones stood up. Some were excited, some were grumbling, and Clara and Sally were busy laughing. The twenty three of them went into the random dance studio that cropped up. One of the room of requirements many tricks, and it really helped in a game of truth or dare.

Suddenly, Clara seemed to realise something. Perched on her seat of Neville's arms, she said to Sally, "Honey, I can't teach the dance!" Sally looked worried.

"But I can't dance!" She exclaimed, worried. Nina burst out laughing at their two worried faces, as did Fred and George, who were talking to Alicia and Maggie.

The girls organised the twenty people into four lines of five, smallest at the front. As they went through the different dance steps, they were surprised at how many people who didn't know the song. In fact, the only people who did were Nina, Alicia, Maggie, Isabel and Björk. The words had to be taught first, and people were looking at girls bizarrely at the girls as they went through them. After a ten minute battle of convincing the Slytherins that no, these were in fact the words, they were able to start to learn the dance. They argued, fell over and Sally yelled a lot. After half an hour of gruelling work, the words were half learnt and the dance was nearly done. Clara looked satisfied, but Sally just looked frustrated.

"Will you please listen!" she yelled at Fred, who was pointing his wand at Pansy and turning her hair green. "We have to perform this in front of the all those people! You guys need to pay attention!". The group looked kind of scared at her outburst, especially those who didn't know her. They quickly set to work, and by the time their hour was up, the 23 students looked pretty good.

They walked out of the room, nervously. All of a sudden y, Fred and George started laughing. The 21 students looked at them, confused. Still laughing slightly, the boys managed to explain.

"They've been sitting here for half an hour; they couldn't play the game until we got back!"

All of the members of the time-warp group started to laugh; whereas the other students were glaring. Unfortunately, their superiority was short lived, as the music started…

Fred and George sang the first verse.

The Time Warp lyrics**  
**It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely

The 23 students could feel the eyes of everybody on them. Nervously, Lavender, Padma and Parvati sang the next few lines.

Not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling

In almost perfect synchronisation, the 20 students launched into the chorus.

Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Isabel and Dean sang the second verse, their voices again in perfect harmony.

It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip  
You're into the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation  
Like you're under sedation

The group split into two. The Slytherins, Parvati, Lavender and Padma sang every second line, almost in a battle against the others. Good naturedly, of course.

Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again

And they sang together for the last chorus.

Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

The group finished the song, breathing heavily, standing still. A huge round of applause broke out.

Everybody sat down, except for the Twins. They stood up next to the sphere, humming the tune to the Time Warp. They looked exhausted, but energised at the same time, if that makes any sense? Anyway, the sphere began to glow, and Pansy Parkinsons name was read out.

**Sorry for my REALLY awful writing skills, I'd really appreciate your feedback though **

**Xx**

**Potterhead4eva**


	12. AN

Hi guys... Wow it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I know I know I'm stupid. But basically, for the last few months, I've been really down. I genuinely have no confidence in my writing skills. But I have been reading you're reviews, and I've decided; I'll give it another go. If you want me to. So, tell me of you do... Bye! xxxx


End file.
